My At World's End story
by pirate223
Summary: This is what I think is going to happen in At World's End. It is a JackElizabeth story.
1. Chapter 1

Will: Why are you not dead

Barbossa: Tia Dalma brought me back to life no more questions let's go and save Jack Sparrow

Elizabeth: It's Captain! Plus what is in it for you.

Barbossa: The Black Pearl of course

Elizabeth: What makes you think he will give you his ship

Barbossa: Don't worry about that Miss Swann. What you should worry about is what Jack is going to do with you.  
Will: What do you mean by that

Barbossa: Didn't Elizabeth tell you that she kissed Jack while she chained him to the mast and left him to die.  
Will: What?  
Elizabeth: I'm sorry

Will looks at her  
Barbossa: Well then that is settled let's go

Elizabeth: How are we going to save Jack?  
Tia Dalma: He will be in the same spot you will find out soon

They get on the long boat

A ship  
Gibbs: Where did you get this ship?  
Barbossa: Jack's old friend Elizabeth: Who?  
A voice: Aye

Will: Ana Maria?

Night  
Ana Maria's ship  
Elizabeth with a bottle of rum  
Elizabeth looks at the rum and does not drink  
Elizabeth: Why did I kill him

Ana Maria: Kill who?  
Elizabeth: Nobody

Ana Maria: You mean Jack?  
Elizabeth looks down  
Ana Maria: You fell in love with him

Elizabeth: No. That's imposible

Ana Maria: Nothing is imposible. Barbossa alive, Davy Jones real, and Jack dead it seems imposible. Now you see that nothing is imposible.  
Ana Maria looks at her  
Elizabeth: I feel something strong for Jack. I don't feel the same way for Will.  
Ana Maria: Think about it want do want.  
Elizabeth closes her eyes  
She sees Jack  
Jack: Elizabeth?  
Elizabeth opens her eyes  
Elizabeth: I just saw Jack

Ana Maria: Did he talk to you?  
Elizabeth: Yes

Ana Maria: He is in the bottom of the ocean how can he talk to you?  
Elizabeth: It was not the ocean it was sand.  
Ana Maria: Maybe it was the ocean. No one has ever been there before and Jack survived the kraken and must be there.  
Elizabeth: How can I see him?  
Ana Maria: I don't know. What did you do?  
Elizabeth: I just thought of Jack and I saw him.  
Ana Maria: I know how you can get there. The problem is that you can't come back. The only way is when we go save Jack we can save you.  
Elizabeth: I will do anything. please

Ana Maria: Very well then.  
Ana Maria gets some candles and forms a circle  
Ana Maria: Sit here in the middle of the circle.lights them

Ana Maria: All you have to do is think only about Jack. Here is some rum, blankets and food.  
She gives them to her  
Elizabeth closes her eyes  
Elizabeth: I don't think it worked

Jack: I think it worked perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth: your alive!  
She huggs Jack  
Elizabeth: I so sorry for leaving you chained to the mast Jack: How did you get here?  
Elizabeth: Ana Maria Jack: Ana Maria?  
Elizabeth: Yes, Barbossa found her.  
Jack: It doesen't surprise me. You and Barbossa working together.  
Elizabeth looks down  
Elizabeth: Your mad at me Jack: You had to do it to save your beloved Will.  
Elizabeth looks down  
Elizabeth: I'v got the rum Jack: Good She gives him a bottle  
He drinks  
Elizabeth sits alone in the dark away from the fire  
Elizabeth thinks about the first time she met Jack and when she chained him to the mast  
Elizabeth tries not to cry but a tear drops from her eyes  
Jack: What is wrong luv Elizabeth wipes her tears  
Elizabeth: Nothing. I just really miss Will.  
Jack offers her some rum  
Elizabeth takes the bottle and drinks

Ana Maria's Ship  
Will siting down Gibbs: Since we left the Pearl you have been very strange Will: The person I thought loved me fell in love with a pirate Gibbs: Which pirate?  
Will: The Captian Gibbs: Elizabeth fell in love with Jack?  
Will: Yea Gibbs: Does Elizabeth know that Jack does not love her.  
Will: How did you-  
Gibbs: Jack is a pirate. Pirates can't love. Pirates only feel lust.  
Will: That means that Jack is going to hurt her. I need to tell her.  
Will runs to find Elizabeth  
Will: Where is Elizabeth?  
Ana Maria: She had to go do something. Why?  
Will: I decided to forgive her.  
Ana Maria about to speak  
Barobossa: We are in a waterfall Will: What!

Davy Jones: Bootstrap Bill Turner your son is going to die in the waterfall.  
Bootstrap: My son is alive?  
Davy Jones: Not for long. His days are numbered Bootstarp: You don't know when people die. Only when they are almost dead. How do you know that?  
Davy Jones: Lets just say I have some sourses that tell me.  
Davy Jones walks out the door  
a voice: I know where your son is Bootstrap turns and sees the person behind him and smiles  
Bootstrap: Grand Sparrow

Ana Maria: Captain why are you not worried that we are all going to die Barbossa: Not at all Will: How are we geting out of this Barbossa: I have a plan.  
Ana Maria and Will look at each other confused

Elizabeth is drunk  
Jack: I think you drank a little to much Jack helps her stand up Elizabeth: Jack I need to tell you something Elizabeth falls on top of him and there lips are inches away. Jack looks at her eyes. They kiss 


End file.
